


I Try

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I Try

I Try

Prompt from thefaultinourserenity- Ray going to England to visit Dan! :D

This is established relationship.

**_ -AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

Ray was beyond excited. Gavin even had to tell him to calm down as they neared the London airport, his energy levels nearing critical as he started seeing land just a little ways away from them. He hadn’t seen Dan since the last time the British man had been in Austin which was a little over six months ago. Gavin needed to go over to England for a family event and Geoff decided he was sick of Ray pining for his boyfriend so he gave Ray some time off (in reality, he ordered Ray to ‘just go the fuck over there and screw him so you stop acting like such a girl’).

“ _Attention passengers_ , _we are beginning our descent, please fasten your seatbelts and remain seated until we land. Welcome to London,_ ” the pilot called over the PA, and Ray let out a nearly involuntary squeak of excitement that made Gavin look at him incredulously.

“Jesus Ray, you’re acting like a teenage girl,” Gavin teased with a smile on his face. Truthfully, he was very happy these two managed to find each other. Seeing them together brought him a lot of happiness because they were happy themselves.

“Welp, yolo right?” Ray shrugged, going back to practically vibrating out of his seat with anxious energy.

When they finally landed, Ray launched himself out of his seat and went straight for his bags to depart from the plane, urging Gavin to hurry up so they could get out into the terminal.

“Slow your skinny arse down Ray, it’s not like England’s goin’ anywhere,” Gavin said with a laugh. Ray didn’t seem to be paying attention, far too focused on getting off the plane. Gavin had to jog to keep up with his friend who was weaving in between people with surprising agility. Ray sped through the corridor, making it out into the terminal, stopping and looking around excitedly.

“Ray! Oi, Ray!”

The dark haired man managed to hone in on his boyfriend’s voice, singling him out in the massive crowd of people waiting for their family, friends, or, in Dan’s case, lovers. Ray smiled wide and sprinted towards Dan, jumping into his arms and connecting their lips together in a long and sweet kiss. Dan smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist and picking him up, spinning him around in circles.

“That was the dorkiest thing I’ve ever seen you two do,” Gavin teased, walking up to the pair. Dan and Ray pulled away, still smiling.

“What can I say,” Dan replied, turning to stare into Ray’s gorgeous eyes. “he makes me too happy to care,” he pressed his lips to Ray’s again in a quick peck. The American blushed and buried his face in Dan’s chest.

“So, I’ll leave you two to it. I’ve gotta go see Mum. Dinner, tonight?” Gav asked and Dan nodded with a smile. Gavin left and Dan pressed his lips against Ray’s hair, rocking them gently back and forth.

“I’ve missed you love,” Dan mumbled into Ray’s hair.

“I missed you too,” Ray pulled himself away and reached for his bag, only to have Dan grab it before him.

“Such a gentleman,” Ray joked, to which Dan responded with holding his arm out for Ray to take with a bow.

“I try,” Dan said, with a smile as he led Ray out of the airport.


End file.
